Eastenders Meets Twilight
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: when jay and abi break up abi sees new people move in and renessme and jacob broken up will abi and jacob fall in love or will they go back with there once love of there life full or romance and a bit of jealousy find out in this! rated t for later on!
1. Meeting Jacob and The Terrible Date

Eastenders Meets Twilight  
Chapter 1: Meeting Jacob Black and The Terrible Date  
Abi's POV  
I woke up at about 10 o'clock in the morning expecting to be in my boy- sorry ex-boyfriend's arms you see Jay and I well we broke up because I found out who really killed Heather and how Jay knew I was upset because he didn't tell me so I dumped me he apologised so many times and so many times I turned him down saying,  
'You're never going to get a second chance you've already had like 5' but he would try to say something and I just walked away crying. That day I got up to go see Jay because I knew I was being stupid I just wasn't admitting it to myself, while I was walking I saw some people moving in they looked pale and they looked like they had dark brown eyes apart from one of them who had gorgeous blue eyes I walked over and I realised it was Jacob Black and the Vampires I was wondering why he was with them because obviously they're enemies, Jacob saw me looking at him and came over to me and asked,  
'Do I remind of you someone or something cause you keep looking at me'  
'Sorry 'bout that we usually don't have new people come to the square'  
'Oh right I thought I reminded you of someone but has anyone told you, you are beautiful' I giggled and said,  
'Yes but he never said it to my face only to other people and I heard him saying it'  
'Oh okay so I'm guessing you have a boyfriend then?' I shook my head then I could feel tears coming down from my eyes but I just wiped them away before he could notice and then he said,  
'So do you to have a coffee one day maybe say 2 o'clock  
'Okay then bye' I was glad but a bit sad at the same time because I really want jay back but I was kind of glad that Jacob Black called me beautiful and asked me out at the same time I walked away and bumped into and he tried to make conversation by saying,  
'Alright Abz?' I just nodded my head without saying anything and then he said,  
'Do you want to go to the cafe to talk I really need to talk to you?' and I just replied,  
'Sorry I have a let's say a Date'  
'Date? With whom'  
'Jacob Black' I mumbled so he couldn't hear but it failed and he did hear it and asked,  
'you mean the guy from the twilight films?' I just nodded my and he said,  
'Oh okay then' but he didn't seem okay with it he was probably thinking "He's just going to break your heart like all people like... That do" but I just nodded my head and said,  
'Okay I'll see you around I need to go get ready for my... Date' it was really awkward for me to say it in front of him so he just nodded and I went to get ready for my date with Jacob Black and what Jay was probably thinking he was probably right but I just ignored what I thought he thinking and decided what to wear for my date with Jacob Black.  
I wore a white t-shirt with a Disney character on it and I wore blue leggings and a pink jacket to go with it and I curled my hair like when I went on my first date with Jay I tried to block him out but it didn't work then I wore red converse to go with my outfit then headed out to find Jacob. When I found Jacob he was just wearing a t-shirt and trousers like Jay I kept shaking my head trying to get him out of my head but it just didn't work then when it was the actual date I messed up all I kept talking was him and by the end Jacob walked me home and he kissed me on the cheek and said,  
'I had a good time' then walked off with nothing else to say I was kind of happy but Jay wasn't the best pleased.


	2. Jealousy Is Never A Pretty Thing

Chapter 2: Jealousy is Never a Pretty Thing and The Make-up  
Jay's POV  
When I saw Abi go into her house I saw her a bit upset but enough to be crying but I just blocked it out so I wouldn't work it worked at first then I couldn't help thinking of her and then about half an hour later I at down on the swing outside the arches and she must saw me because she sat down next to me on the other swing and she decided to ask,  
'You alright you seem down?' i shook my head but i didn't mean no i meant yes because I wanted to know how the 'date' as she called went and then I decided to ask,  
'How was the date?'by the time I asked her she looked down and I said,  
'What happened it couldn't of been that bad?'  
'I just kept talking and talking about you'  
'Nice one Abz' she giggled and then we looked into each other's eyes then we came closer and closer to kissing but she turned to see Jacob chatting up her sister and she started getting upset and then I decided to teach him a lesson and Abi said,  
'Jay what are you doing?'  
'I'm gonna teach him a lesson'  
'Jay you're just gonna yourself in trouble, I know you're jealous and jealousy is never a pretty thing I thought you were better' she ran away with tears in her eyes and crying softly trying not to make a big deal of it then I started to shout at Jacob,  
'You really think if you can't have Abi you can have her big sister, I've learnt never ever dump or just leave a girl on the first date 'cause they'll know what you have done and if you dump that girl that just ran away then you just made a big mistake that girl is the most gorgeous and sweetest girl I've ever met and you have just lost a perfect girlfriend if you ever had her as a girlfriend' he was about to reply to my sort of speech when suddenly felt Abi in my arms I held her hair and hugged her like I never wanted to let go I did let go but not until she let go and kissed me with all the passion she could give me and responded to the kiss with just as much passion and Jacob said,  
'So this is the person you've been talking about all day ' she then fell into my arms and I had my arms around her waist and she said,  
'Yeah the boy who would never cheat on me or do something to me that I didn't want to do see that is a real boyfriend you're just someone who would sleep with someone then dump them, maybe you should have her as a girlfriend but have her as a friend with benefits I'm sure Lauren will like that I mean that's what her relationship with someone was and I'm not mentioning names' she put her head on my chest then Lauren kissed him and he responded to it then she just said,  
'See you around sexy' she winked and walked away I felt Abi roll her eyes at the sight of it but then Jacob walked away into his new house to scream like a girl, Abi and I just laughed then walked away to the swings with our hands intertwined with each other by the time we got to the swings Abi said,  
'Did you really mean all those things you said about me?'  
' 'course I did Abz I wouldn't say otherwise would ?I' she just nodded her head in agreement then she lay her head on my shoulder and then I decided to put my arm around her shoulders then she put her arms around my waist so she could cuddle more into me I just pulled her closer to me and started stroking her hair and she said,  
'Promise me you will always be mine and no one else's'  
'I promise as you promise me you will always be my Branningflakes' she giggled and she said,  
'I promise Jay'  
'Good' then I kissed her head and I didn't realise until about 5 o'clock that she fell asleep in my arms I just let her sleep for a bit then I decided to pick her up bridal style so she could sleep but she woke about 20 minutes later when we getting closer to her house and I said,  
'hello my gorgeous Branningflakes' she giggled then I put her down and she said,  
'why put me down I liked you holding me like that I felt like a princess' I chuckled then said,  
'Well you're almost home and you don't want us to get caught by your dad do you?' she shook her and I said,  
'Good now come here' I kissed tenderly and she responded to the kiss and then she went inside then we said at the same time,  
'Best day ever yes' then I walked away and I couldn't wait for the next day to end whole day with my BranningFlakes.


	3. Jacob and Renesseme

Chapter 3: Jacob and Renesseme  
Jacob's POV  
I was out with Lauren we were just kissing and that's it but because me Nessie broke I wanted to get over her by going out with Abi but she had Jay that's why I didn't kiss her in knew she still love her now again boyfriend Jay but now I have her sister but we're not really together we're just friends with benefits and I think she's just trying to make someone jealous because she wouldn't stop kissing me and if I tried to say something she would just interrupt me by kissing me and she kept looking round to see if a black haired girl and the boy she was with were still kissing and they were so before she could kiss me I said,  
'No we need to talk and seriously'  
'Oh okay come on then spill'  
'I think we should just be friends'  
'Oh okay fine' she stropped off annoyed with me and I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie and how pretty she is so I went to see her I knocked on the door and she answered and said,  
'Hey do you want to come in?'  
'Yeah okay thanks'  
'So I've been thinking... I think that we should get back together' I spun around and kissed her and she said  
'so that's a yes then'  
'Of course I would do anything for you know that'  
'Of course I do' then we told Edward and Bella and then I introduced Jay and Abi when we bumped into them in the café Abi said,  
'Oh hiya I thought you were 'with' my sister'  
'yeah about that I kind of dumped her'  
'Oh right so let me guess your Renesseme or Nessie for short'  
'Yeah how'd you know?' Nessie asked and she just answered,  
' I know things come on Jay let's go oh your welcome to join us' Abi smiled but Jay looked at her like "really Abz really" but then she nudged him to make him go along with it and then I said,  
'No it's okay we'll just go back to our house' Nessie smiled kissed me on the cheek and then we walked away then I saw Lauren kissing a random guy we saw Abi disgusted but Jay told her to 'forget about that' and she agreed and just nodded her head and they walked the other way to the swings where they had they're first date and where they got back together on the 10th February wow she did tell me everything but then me and Nessie just went back to our house to talk to Edward and Bella.


	4. Max Catches Jay and Abi

Chapter 5: Bella Meets Jay and Abi and Finds Out Jay's secret  
Bella's POV  
'Ed I'm going out' I was going to see the square then Edward said,  
'I'll come with you' he walked over and he had light brown coloured eyes  
'Why don't you go hunt you look thirsty'  
'Yeah okay then' he rushed out to go to the woods. While I was walking out of our house I saw two teenagers talking to Nessie and Jake so I went up to them and said,  
'Hey you two care to introduce me to your friends' I eyed them then Nessie said,

'This Jay and Abi they're what everyone calls the Romeo and Juliet of the square'  
'Awwh I remember when I wanted to find someone like that and then I found him'  
'Let me guess Edward' Abi said smiling  
'Yeah how'd you know'  
'She just knows things' Jay replied for her while he had his arm around her shoulder,  
'Okay then oh Nessie your dad's gone out to get something to eat' I did that "He's gone out hunting so your welcome to join him if you want" look and Jake knew the look and then just said,  
'Yeah you look like you need something to eat' and then Jake and Nessie stood up and Abi and Jay didn't even ask where they were going they just sat there in the position that they were in before apart from Abi's head had went onto Jay's shoulder and he was now stroking her hair with the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder and I said,  
'You two are so cute you're like Romeo and Juliet without all the dying.' Abi blushed but Jay just smiled and said,  
'Well yeah but y'know but it's not just puppy love we really do love each other don't we Abz?' she smiled and replied,  
'Yeah, yeah we do' then she turned his head and kissed him and responded and they acted like they were the only people left in the world just like me and Edward when we got married it felt like we were the only ones left like there was no one watching us as we got married and as we kissed it felt the same, but seeing them felt like seeing a new generation of Edward and I and then I realised Jake and Nessie were the same, then I realised Jake had actually gone out with Abi after him and Nessie broke up and before they got back together then somewhere I could see that they broke up because of a terrible thing but I didn't know what it was because I couldn't read her thoughts I could just read her expression that she was hiding something, something so deep that she couldn't tell her family but she was trying to protect her boyfriend so that no one finds out then I decided to ask,  
'So have you two ever broken up' before Jay could reply with a simple 'yes' Abi replied,  
'Several times about...' then she was counting in her head '5 times to be exact they were usually over stupid things apart one time when it was about...' she trailed off because she didn't know if Jay would approve of her saying it but he just nodded his to let her carry on and then she carried on and said, 'It was because Jay knew who killed someone in the square he was there and he was a witness when the person died and he didn't tell anyone because he trying to protect the people he loved the most'  
'Like you' Jay smiled and then Abi smiled back and they looked into each other's and...  
'Well I better be off then bye you two' they got a fright when I said this and they jumped away from where they were about to kiss when I was walking back to the house I looked back and they started kissing each other so passionately that not even I could Edward that passionately and that was passionately.


	5. Bella Meets Jay and Abi

Chapter 5: Bella Meets Jay and Abi and Finds Out Jay's secret  
Bella's POV  
'Ed I'm going out' I was going to see the square then Edward said,  
'I'll come with you' he walked over and he had light brown coloured eyes  
'Why don't you go hunt you look thirsty'  
'Yeah okay then' he rushed out to go to the woods. While I was walking out of our house I saw two teenagers talking to Nessie and Jake so I went up to them and said,  
'Hey you two care to introduce me to your friends' I eyed them then Nessie said,

'This Jay and Abi they're what everyone calls the Romeo and Juliet of the square'  
'Awwh I remember when I wanted to find someone like that and then I found him'  
'Let me guess Edward' Abi said smiling  
'Yeah how'd you know'  
'She just knows things' Jay replied for her while he had his arm around her shoulder,  
'Okay then oh Nessie your dad's gone out to get something to eat' I did that "He's gone out hunting so your welcome to join him if you want" look and Jake knew the look and then just said,  
'Yeah you look like you need something to eat' and then Jake and Nessie stood up and Abi and Jay didn't even ask where they were going they just sat there in the position that they were in before apart from Abi's head had went onto Jay's shoulder and he was now stroking her hair with the arm that was wrapped around her shoulder and I said,  
'You two are so cute you're like Romeo and Juliet without all the dying.' Abi blushed but Jay just smiled and said,  
'Well yeah but y'know but it's not just puppy love we really do love each other don't we Abz?' she smiled and replied,  
'Yeah, yeah we do' then she turned his head and kissed him and responded and they acted like they were the only people left in the world just like me and Edward when we got married it felt like we were the only ones left like there was no one watching us as we got married and as we kissed it felt the same, but seeing them felt like seeing a new generation of Edward and I and then I realised Jake and Nessie were the same, then I realised Jake had actually gone out with Abi after him and Nessie broke up and before they got back together then somewhere I could see that they broke up because of a terrible thing but I didn't know what it was because I couldn't read her thoughts I could just read her expression that she was hiding something, something so deep that she couldn't tell her family but she was trying to protect her boyfriend so that no one finds out then I decided to ask,  
'So have you two ever broken up' before Jay could reply with a simple 'yes' Abi replied,  
'Several times about...' then she was counting in her head '5 times to be exact they were usually over stupid things apart one time when it was about...' she trailed off because she didn't know if Jay would approve of her saying it but he just nodded his to let her carry on and then she carried on and said, 'It was because Jay knew who killed someone in the square he was there and he was a witness when the person died and he didn't tell anyone because he trying to protect the people he loved the most'  
'Like you' Jay smiled and then Abi smiled back and they looked into each other's and...  
'Well I better be off then bye you two' they got a fright when I said this and they jumped away from where they were about to kiss when I was walking back to the house I looked back and they started kissing each other so passionately that not even I could Edward that passionately and that was passionately.


	6. Abi Thinks About Kids Then Gets Sick

Chapter 6: Abi Thinks About Kids Then Gets Sick  
Abi's POV  
I was thinking to myself I Jay and I were ever gonna have kids then I asked,  
'Jay what would happen if I got pregnant?'  
'Why you're not are you?' he asked suspiciously  
'No I'm not but say I did get pregnant'  
'Well you know what I would do I would stick with you all the way'  
'Even if someone else got me pregnant remember I'm just saying'  
'Even if someone else got you pregnant I would stick with you even though I would probably want to kick his guts in if he didn't want to be part of the family but I would be with you all the way'  
'And even maybe if it was illegal I would probably let you as long as I hated him if it was someone I liked I don't know if I would allow you to do it'  
'Well if it was someone I liked I would just give him a warning y'know'  
'Yeah I know what you mean' I said then I looked at my phone to see what time it was and I said,  
'What time are we having dinner?'  
'We could just have chips if you want to save going home'  
'Yeah okay let's go' then we went to the chippy got chips then went home and went to bed not realising by the that the next day I wouldn't well at all. The next day I woke up feeling miserable and lying Jay's chest he didn't realise until he saw me how ill I looked  
'You alright you look really ill'  
'I'm fin- achoo' then I corrected myself 'I'm not fine I feel horrible'  
'Awwh baby come here' he let me cuddle into him and I did but then I said,  
'I don't want to give you what I have' he let go then he said,  
'Well why don't I just look after you do you want a warm drink'  
'Okay you don't have to you know!'  
'Oh I know but I want to look after my BranningFlakes as if we were married so I'll go make you a cup of hot chocolate and breakfast in bed okay?'  
'Okay' he kissed my forehead then got out of bed and went downstairs he came back up about fifteen minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate and eggs on toast I kissed him and on the cheek and said,  
'You're the best Jay Mitchell I love you'  
'I love you too now get some sleep and I'll be downstairs if you need me okay'  
'Okay' he kissed me on the head then went downstairs and I ate my breakfast and drank my hot chocolate and it made me very sleepy so I got to sleep very quickly by the time I woke up Jay was lying on the other side of me and it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Jay said to me,  
'Afternoon BranningFlakes' I smiled and I said,  
'I've been sleep for how long?' I asked because I had just woken up and I was still tired even though I had been sleeping for a long time and then Jay replied,  
'About six hours it's four o'clock Abz are you feeling better' I sat up and said,  
'Yeah a bit but I'm still tired'  
'Okay babe when do you to be woken up?' he asked and I replied,  
'I'm not going to sleep I'm just closing my eyes and resting them and I'll try not go to sleep'  
'Okay I'll be here if you can't get rest your eyes'  
'Okay' then I closed my eyes and straight away I fell asleep straight away and I didn't wake up 'till the next day.


	7. Abi Gets Better and Renesseme

Chapter 7: Abi gets better and Renesseme tells Abi, Jay and Jacob shocking news!

Abi's POV  
a couple days of resting I was finally better I woke up in Jay's arms and he said,  
'Mornin' sleeping beauty'  
'Oi I'm not sleeping beauty how would like to be ill and let make me make fun of you' I sounded serious but then said,  
'Just kidding you love me really' he kissed me and said  
'true, true come here' and he started snogging me again it got passionate then we heard a knock and jumped up and then stopped kissing me like a kangaroo jumping up and down when it wants to go somewhere, I laughed when did this and just said,  
'It's probably just Ben okay?' he nodded his head then I hugged him and I rubbed his back  
'it's okay babe it's okay' he was always superstitious about who knocked on the door ever since he saw Heather die before his eyes which is not the first person to be seen killed by Jay he also saw his dad die after he got stabbed so it wasn't helpful that he saw his dad die right before his eyes I would not be able to go school if I saw my dad or even my mum die right before my eyes I would be scarred for life like literally with what my family has been through lately you would understand. Then there was another knock and I went to answer it and it was Ben and he said,  
'Would you two keep it down your making an awful lot of noise'  
'I just woke up and I complained and half the time we were kissing'  
'exactly' he said 'so keep the snogging to a minimum okay'  
'okay gosh your so stressed these past few weeks so yes we will but next time don't try and listen in 'cause otherwise you won't hear it and the only reason you could hear was because you were trying to listen in to the conversation we were having so bye!' I slammed the door in his face feeling annoyed and tired and leaving him shocked by what I said and I knew what I said was true because we were whispering and even if we were kissing we weren't making any noise I know when I make noise and that's when I'm snoring or so I've been told by yours truly Jay, but anyway I went back into bed with Jay and then we started snogging again and he got onto top of me and I put my arms round his neck then he made the snog into a make-out session then I stopped him and I looked at the clock to see what time it was and then I said,

'I said that I was going to meet Renesseme 'cause she wanted to tell me something that was important.'

'Okay so let's get dressed'

'Well I don't know if she wants us both there 'cause it's something that Jacob doesn't know'

'Then I'll you there'

'Okay' I smiled then I got dressed and we ate breakfast then once Jay had walked me to the swings where I was supposed to meet Renesseme she was sitting on the swings looking a bit down and I sat on the other swing and asked

'You alright Nessie?' she shook her then stood because she wanted a hug so I got up and hugged her and rubbed her back and then once she had calmed down a bit I asked,

'Have you and Jacob split or something?' she shook her head then looked up and said,

'I think I'm pregnant'

'Well have done a test to make sure' she shook her head and I said,

'Come on we'll go buy one' and we went to the minute mart to buy one and then we went into the Vic toilets and I stood outside the toilets and she came out of the toilet five minutes later and nodded her head as if to say 'It's positive' I comforted her and then hugged her then I said,

'We'll tell him together okay I'll text Jay to come over to the swings with yeah' all she could do was nod.

About ten minutes later we met with Jay and Jacob and we were sitting on the swings and Jay asked,

'What's up Abz'

'It's Nessie she's pregnant' they stood there in shock then Jacob said

'You can't be, we ever did anything'

'I know that's why I couldn't tell 'cause it's someone else's' Nessie replied

'Who's is it?' I asked confused because even I didn't know that it wasn't Jacob's I just assumed it was his Nessie took a deep breath and said,

'Ben Mitchell' we all stood there shocked and then Jacob ran away somewhere and turned into what looked like a wolf?


	8. Dealing with Ben Mitchell about Nessie

Chapter 8: Dealing With Ben Mitchell About Nessie's Pregnancy and Bella and Edward Find Out

Jacob's POV

I ran over to the Mitchell house and saw that Ben was coming out luckily I turned back into my normal self before he saw me I went over to him and grabbed him by the shirt and said,

'Do you think you get my girlfriend knocked up and not be there for her?'

'What do you mean? Who's you girlfriend?'

'Don't all innocent you know Nessie is pregnant'

'What Nessie's pregnant I swear I didn't know' I let go of him and Nessie ran after me and then said,

'You idiot I can't believe you would beat him up' she ran away and in a flash she was gone and then Ben said,

'So she really is pregnant with my baby wow I didn't know I could do that'

'What do you mean?'

'Well I'm gay the last person I slept with was Lola and she said that I'm not the father of her child'

'Yeah but she might be lying or she might not know that you are the father'

'True, but I doubt that'

'Well you never know but anyway you better be around for her and the baby otherwise I will get really mad' I said to Ben he just nodded and said,

'Okay I will be' I nodded then I went to find Nessie and once I found her she was running trying to hunt for something to drink I turned into a wolf and I was talking to her through her mind and I said,

'Ness I'm sorry I didn't mean to act the way I did but Ben said he would be there for you' she replied through my mind,

'I don't want him to be there for me I want you to be there for me'

'But I'm not the dad'

'I know but I want the baby's dad to be my boyfriend not some person who I slept with when I was broken up with you okay' we suddenly stopped running and looked each other she stroked my coat and then I went back to my normal self and we kissed each other passionately then she jumped on my back and we ran back to the house.

About five minutes later we were back at the house and I whispered,

'How are we going to your parents?'

'We'll just have to tell them well we'll tell my mum first then my dad okay?' Nessie said

'Okay' then we went to tell Bella we went into the living room where Bella was and thankfully because he was out hunting Edward wasn't there so Nessie took a deep breath and said,

'Mum I'm pregnant'

'With Jake's baby?'

'No it's someone else's but I want Jake to be with me'

'Okay but is the boy gonna be there for you?'

'Yes I said yes he will be he told me' I smiled and Bells smiled back then Edward came back and asked,

'What did I miss?'

'I'm pregnant dad with someone else's baby' she smiled

'Why are you smiling?'

'Because no matter what Jake is gonna be there for me and so is the father but Jake's gonna be the baby's father and take care of it with me and that's what Ben is gonna do as well'

'Okay' he smiled he didn't even try to do anything to me and I was happy as well I'm going to be a father and one of these days I'm going to propose to Nessie I smiled at her and then she smiled back and then we went to bed after I had dinner then we went to bed and Nessie fell into a deep sleep in my arms "she must be exhausted" I thought to myself then I fell into a deep sleep as well and we didn't wake up until the next day.


	9. The Concequences of Becoming Pregnant

Chapter 9: The Consequences of Being Pregnant and Taking the Risk

Abi's POV

'The thought of Nessie having a kid is a bit shocking although even though I've thought of having kids I don't know if could actually take the risk I mean if I got pregnant then I don't know what I would do but as long as you were with me all the way then I would be fine' I said to Jay as we just found out she was pregnant and everything else then Jay replied,

'Well I would be with you all the way you know I will as long as you're ready to take the risk' I nodded then we went back to his and we were alone and he said,

'You ready' I nodded then he took me upstairs and shut the door behind him. A couple of hours later I was lying on his chest and he had his arm around me and he was stroking my hair and then he said,

'You were amazing you know that' I giggled and replied,

'You weren't too bad yourself' then we heard a door and a slamming of the door then heard footsteps coming towards us luckily we got dressed before Shirley came in and she looked confused and said,

'What is she doing here?' pointing towards me,

'My dad kicked me out so Jay let me move in and don't worry I've got all my stuff so I don't ever have to go there again unless my mum wants me to see her when my dad is not there but apart from that I'm staying here so y'know' she nodded and replied,

'Okay but no funny business okay?'

'Okay' we nodded then she walked out without another word

'Well that was awkward'

'No kidding' Jay replied then we laughed and then after that we went out for a bit. About three weeks later I started feeling nauseous and then I did actually start to throw up it must have been in the middle of the night when I went to the toilet and threw up Jay must of heard me throw up and came up to me then held my hair while I threw up,

'You alright Abz you look tired'

'I am tired Jay I feel horrible and exhausted'

'Come on let's get you back to bed and to sleep' he took me to bed and I fell asleep on his chest as soon as I hit the bed then the next day we went out to get a test again we went into the Vic toilets and I did the test I came out five minutes later and showed Jay the test,

'It's positive'

'Yeah, Yeah it is' we looked and then smiled at each other and then we kissed passionately and Jay picked me up bridal style and he took me to the house and put me down so he could open the door.

About two days later I went to visit my mum with Jay and she said,

'So what's been going on with you two lately' as she said this she sipped her tea and then I looked at Jay to see if we should tell her that I'm pregnant and he just nodded his in approval then I said before she had finished swallowing her tea,

'I'm pregnant' she spit out her tea to the side and said

'How can you be?'

'I did a test and it's positive'

'Oh well that changes everything' she said sarcastically

'Really mum I thought you'd be happy for me but I guess not' I said nearly in tears then I stormed out leaving my bag behind then about five minutes later Jay came running up behind me and hugged me from behind putting his hand around my waist and put his head on my shoulder then gave me my bag,

'You left this you know she didn't mean it she was probably in shock y'know' I nodded my head turned around to face him and he put his head up so I could do this and then put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately then I pulled away about 10 seconds later and said,

'You always know how to cheer a girl up when she's feeling down don't you'

'Well you know it's a gift'

'Or is it those abs you have that make a girl swoon hmm' I teased him then he started kissing me then turned it into a snog then I pulled away and said,

'I think we should leave that 'till later eh' as I said this I giggled and then we went home to relax and maybe snog on the sofa just for a bit then we went to bed and I fell into a deep sleep on Jay's chest I never realised 'till that day that he had such big abs but such comfortable ones as well and because they were so comfortable I fell asleep straight away without another word until the next day…


	10. Telling Everyone Else

Chapter 10: Telling Everyone Else

Jay's POV

'How are we going to tell everyone else?' Abi said worrying about how they will react, I took her hand pulled her towards me then took her other hand and said,

'Abz stop worrying give me a cuddle' then we cuddled and when we pulled away I could see worry in her beautiful green eyes I kissed her forehead then she hugged me again but more tightly than she ever hugged me before I rubbed her back then put my head into her shoulder then I said,

'Shh it's alright it's gonna be alright yeah' she nodded and pulled away then I saw her crying and I wiped her tears with my thumb

'It'll be alright Jacob and Nessie will be fine about it'

'Well yeah but what about Lauren think and what about my dad who doesn't even talk to me because I'm with you'

'Well we can tell Lauren when we're talking to Jacob and Nessie and your dad well we can talk to your mum and she can tell him'

'Yeah that might work I love you, you know that don't you' she said to me I just kissed her passionately so she would know what my answer was and then I replied,

'I love you too give me a cuddle' then we cuddled then let go and went to tell everyone the news. About ten minutes later Lauren, Nessie and Jacob met us at the swings Nessie was smiling because Abi had text her that she has exciting news then Abi took a deep breath and said,

'Lauren you're gonna be an auntie and Nessie you're not the only one who's pregnant now and Jacob I'm guessing you've caught up with what I'm talking about' and he nodded then Lauren and Nessie smiled and hugged us then Jacob shook my hand and said,

'I'm happy for you' we all smiled then Abi kissed me unexpectedly making me turn the kiss into a snog but we had to pull away two minutes later when Lauren said,

'Get a room you two or stop snogging each other'

'Shut up Lauren' Abi said laughing and then Lauren said,

'How you going to tell mum and dad'

'Well mum knows and dad doesn't want to talk to me so I don't know how'

'Well I could tell him if you want'

'Could that'd be great thank you' Abi said hugging her sister and Lauren replied,

'Anything for my little sis' then we walked off with Lauren, Nessie and Jacob following behind us leading to mine and Abi's house.

'So do you want to talk about baby names' Nessie said to us but was mainly pointing her eyes towards Abi

'Yeah okay let's think….. How about all of us make a list of baby names that we would like then we swap over and the opposite person reads out what the person has wrote down on the piece of paper' we all agreed then started writing names down on pieces of paper.

Five minutes later we swapped papers I got Abi's and Nessie got mine and Jacob got Nessie's and Abi got Nessie's then I started to read what Abi said,

'Girl names:

Roxy

Charley

Lucy

Sandy

Boy names:

Bradley- Jase

Luke

Callum

Paul

Awwh Abz you wrote one after my dad and Bradley' she nodded everyone else read out their ones then they went home and we went to bed and as soon as Abi's head hit the bed she fell asleep and I just put my arm around her shoulder and put her head on my chest and I stroked hair until I feel asleep as well.


	11. Max and Derek Get Mad

Chapter 11: Max and Derek Get Mad and Phil, Shirley and Ben Find out

Abi's POV

The next day I woke up because of loud banging at the front door it stopped about 3 minutes later and then I heard shouting by my dad no one in the Mitchell family knew that I was pregnant but just as I thought nothing could get worse it did and that was when my dad shouted,

'You think you get let that scum bag off by getting my daughter up the duff' then as soon as that was Jay woke up by the sound of my dad's voice he looked at me and then hugged me tightly and said,

'Abz if he tries to make you get an abortion I will kill him' I smiled but then said,

'He's my dad Jay he has a right to be mad because I didn't tell him that I was pregnant'

'He didn't want to see you so that's not your fault is it?'

'No but… I just wish he could let me explain and even at that he wouldn't listen to me I'm gonna go downstairs to try and reason with him'

'Okay I'll come and you can't say I can't because this my house too'

'I know he'll just get mad and I don't want him to hurt you my dad will protect me 'cause he'll think all you want is my body not the baby'

'And you know that's not true you know I want the baby and not your body not the other way around come on' I took his hand and we went downstairs together then seeing that no one was in the lounge we knew they would be in the kitchen so we went into the kitchen where my dad was shouting at Phil then I saw my uncle Derek come in and the next thing I know he's shouting at Phil as well and he said,

'Do you really think that, that Mitchell is going to get away with this' I cleared my throat so they knew that we were there,

'Oh hello Abz what are you doing 'ere'

'I live here now because your brother kicked me out for being with Jay'

'Oh well you can live with me darlin' '

'I'd rather live with my boyfriend that with you 'cause all you will do is stop me from seeing Jay and that's not gonna happen when I'm having his baby' Phil, Ben, Lola and Shirley were shocked because they obviously thought that my dad lied because they know he lies a lot then Ben said,

'Abz how can you be pregnant your nearly sixteen'

'I got pregnant how every girl gets pregnant by doing it with your brother well basically brother'

'Too much info Abz by why would you take the risk' he looked scarred for life but me, Lola and Jay laughed at the sight of his face because he looked disgusted as well as scarred for life.

'Why didn't you tell us that you're were pregnant Abz?' Phil said I shrugged not knowing what to say because I was too interested in what my dad was going to do to Jay the next thing I know my dad said,

'You are a little scum bag you know that you got my daughter up the duff'

'It wasn't just him it was me as well' the next thing I knew was he put Jay against the wall and said,

'You dare hurt her and you're dead'

'Dad let him go please I love him please' by that time I was crying and I was scared that he was going to do something worse to Jay I walked over to my dad and pushed him away from Jay and he came of the wall and I hugged so tight like I didn't want to let go and he did the same and whispered,

'Shh it's okay Abz calm down' then he kissed my forehead and then I kissed him then I said to Phil,

'I didn't know how you were going to react I was too busy telling everyone else and wondering what my dad was going to Jay that we forgot to tell you sorry about that.'

'It's fine now just go Max I don't think your daughter wants you near her or Jay or even their baby' then he left and Jay was standing by my side with his arm around my waist then he side hugged and kissed my head.

'Thanks for that Phil I don't know what I would of done without you being there' I smiled at him and he smiled back then we went into the living room and sat down on the sofa and watched twilight New Moon one of my favourite twilight films.


	12. The First Scan and Forgiveness

Chapter 12: The First Scan and Forgiveness

Jay's POV

A couple of weeks later after everyone found out about Abi being pregnant we were getting ready for her first scan but while we walking to the bus to go to her scan we saw her mum trying to catch up with us and when she finally caught up to us she said,

'Abz I'm sorry for the way I acted'

'No mum it's okay I would react the same I'm sorry as well' then they hugged each then after Abi let go she kissed my cheek and said,

'Mum we're going to my scan you're welcome to join us if you want'

'If you don't mind then okay' she smiled and we smiled back then we went to go to the scan.

About an hour later we got off the bus and sat down in the waiting room. When we finally got called we went into the sonogram room when Abi sat down on the bed and the woman told her to lift up her top so she could put on the gel then she said,

'And here's your baby' she pointed to the peanut like shape to show us that, that was the baby then Tanya said,

'Awwh this brings back memories' she smiled then the woman said,

'I'll leave you two alone'

'Yeah me too' Tanya said then she left us alone then I said,

'It's amazing isn't it?'

'I can't see it'

'What here' I pulled the screen towards us then pointed to it again and then 'There you see'

'Yeah' she nodded then because I knew she couldn't see it I said,

'You can't see it can you?' she shook her head then I pointed to it again and said,

'You see that peanut like shape'

'Yeah'

'Abz that's it'

'Oh well I saw that' I laughed she playfully hit me on the arm and said,

'It's not funny I couldn't see it'

'Well you could you just didn't know that it was what I showed you'

'I know but whatever' then we got a picture and a video of it and then we went home.

Then we showed everyone the photo of the baby and Abi was trying to say where it was but she kept saying,

'Jay I've lost it again'` and she kept crying about it and I just kept comforting her saying,

'Awwh Abz come here' and then I hugged her but when we showed Nessie and Jacob our picture they showed us theirs and then Abi said,

'Our babies are so gonna be best friends' she laughed as she said this and Nessie, Jacob and I laughed as well then side hugged Abi comforting her then we lost track of time talking about things then we decided on names for a girl Charley and for a boy Bradley-Jase and Nessie and Jacob decided on names as well the names were for a girl Lucy and for a boy was Malcolm then we after that we just went home and went to bed and as soon as our heads hit the pillow we fell asleep and I had Abi in my arms while this happened.


	13. Ben's Not Going To School

Chapter 13: Ben Is Not Going To School

Abi's POV

I was at school in maths and you probably think wow that much be fun (!) but it actually is fun because I the world's best teacher and I'm not talking about my maths teacher at school of course I'm talking about Jay if it weren't for him I would be in the bottom set for maths and today we were learning about Bearing it was probably the most best lesson I had been in, in my whole time at being at this school about five minutes later the bell rang meaning that it was lunch time and as always I was going to meet up with Jay but I didn't realise until I was coming back from school that Ben wasn't on the bus and he wasn't anywhere I went into the arches and just to tease Jay because he was not facing I decided to cover his eyes and say,

'Guess who?'

'Hmm…' he started pretending to think who it was 'Is it my gorgeous soon to be mum and my even more gorgeous girlfriend?' I giggled and then I took his hand and made him turn around to face me then I said,

'Just for the record I am the same person when it comes to being a mum and girlfriend to you'

'Mm is that so' he said this in a very flirtatious way then brought my arms up to his shoulders and put his arms round my waist and kissed me which I turned into a snog not that long after.

We went to go get some chips and then we sat down at the bench and just to make conversation I said,

'You do realise ben hasn't been at school today or yesterday or the day before well I don't think so anyway because he didn't come out of my maths class today which by the way could you help me on something about that I'm really stuck on it I mean after school'

'Yeah sure but do you know how to do the maths' I nodded then said,

'But I still want you to help me'

'Anything for my BranningFlakes' I smiled then I looked at the time and said,

'I've got to go I need to get back to school' I gave a kiss on the cheek then before I could leave he said,

'Well instead of going back to school you can spend more time with me' he did one of his classic Jay Mitchell smiles but I just replied,

'As much fun as that sound I can't 'cause I've got to do some course work and I've got English sorry' he was pretending to be sad so I just said,

'Tell you what meet me in the summer house after school okay? Then you can have me all to yourself okay?' he nodded then I kissed him quickly on the lips and left to go back to school.

Once I got back to school Ben still wasn't there I sighed and sat down at my desk ready for my next lesson and ready for registration.

Once I had registration I was in the library doing my course work while I was doing that I was suspicious of where Ben was but I didn't let it bother me until I went into English and my teacher decided that we had to write about someone special in our lives or people special to you and why and because I had wrote about 10 pages I decided to put into chapters and then it went on and on for about 40 pages about first my family then my friends and most of all Jay and of course I wrote this on computer because that day we were in one of our I.C.T rooms so I just wrote and wrote and I spilt it up into 6 chapters and when it came to writing Ben's bit because it was quite hard I just wrote about when we met and ever since after a year we met we became best friends.

When I was writing Jay's bit I mentioned in one bit we may have our ups and downs but when it comes to love we're the Romeo and Juliet of the square or so my mum says I put that in quotations so they knew my mum said it.

Once I wrote all this it was the end of the day all I wrote today I put it in a note pad I put in my bag then I went to café where I was meeting Jay.

'Alright?' he greeted in his usual tone, I sighed and said,

'Yeah just got revision you know the usual and I wrote a book well its short but it's like a book'

'Really what's it about?' he asked sounding excited? Weird anyway I replied,

'It's about people special in my life so my mum, sister, nan, best friends you know that kind of stuff' he looked a bit upset when I didn't mention anything about boyfriends I laughed then corrected myself 'Oh did I mention the most important person to me in the world'

'Your dad?' he mumbled and asked at the same time I shook my head then went over to him an kissed him then said,

'You, you beefstick' I shook my head thinking that I would actually put my dad as my favourite person in the world when he was the one that kicked me out in the first place if it weren't for him I wouldn't be living with Jay in the first place then we went back to our house watched T.V until we went to bed and I fell asleep knowing that tomorrow is going to be a fantastic day cause I will get a day off school.


	14. Max Asks Abi To Move Back In

Chapter 14: Max Asks Abi To Move Back In

Abi's POV

I woke up the next day thankfully I was off because we were allowed one day off to do revising and I picked today so once I was awake I shook Jay to get him up and because he got a fright he said,

'I'm up, I'm up' I just laughed and said,

'You've got to take me to school come on'

'I thought you were off 'cause you picked this day to be off' I pretended to forget and I said,

'Oh yeah silly me oh well then I guess I'll just have to study maths without my genius of a boyfriend to help me while he lies in bed.'

'Okay then' I then hit him with my pillow as he said this because he was joking plus I think it's funny when I hit him with a pillow, then I said,

'No but seriously I need help with my maths

'Alright, alright keep your hair on Abz I'll help ya okay' I kissed him got some clothes then went into the bathroom to get changed, once I got changed I went downstairs to start studying, first I did biology because I want to be a vet and because it probably the easiest out all the subjects apart from English then Jay came downstairs after about half an hour probably trying to get his hair right like he always does and he asked me,

'Do you want some toast to get you going?'

'Yeah okay then' I had some toast and then after my biology I started my maths which of course Jay helped me with but there was a knock at the door and Jay said,

'Hang on let me answer that' he went to answer it and who comes through but my dad I rolled my eyes and turned back to my revision and Jay said,

'I think you should go it doesn't look like she wants you here does it?'

'Watch what you're saying boy I just wanted to see if you wanted to move back in if you want?'

'Me move back in with you after you kicked me out in the first place I don't think so'

'Well it's got to be better than this place surely'

'Umm actually this place is better plus Jay is helping me with maths and don't say anything against it it's my choice and I don't want to go home unless you move out which won't be happening so no plus I am carrying Jay's baby so it would be better if I stayed here so it got to know it's father instead of Jay coming round every five months because you don't want me or our baby to be around it's father so get out dad I don't want to see you again and for the record you'll never be allowed to see your grandchild EVER! NOW GET OUT.' I shouted at the top of my lungs and he walked out with nothing else to say. Then I just sat down and carried on with my studying for the rest of the day with Jay helping me revise for my subjects I suck at.


	15. Exams and Test Results

Chapter 15: Exams and Test Results

Abi's POV

It was a few months later and it was the start of my exams, that day I had three exams these exams are:

Biology

Chemistry

Maths

I was dreading chemistry because it's not my best subject and basically I'm rubbish at it but I got to school and I had biology first. To me it was actually easy because to be honest I love biology and I want to become a vet it just had every question that I had learnt and I knew the questions off by heart.

Next was chemistry. It was good and I could do everything on it and again I learnt the answers off by heart so that was good even though I was dreading it. Then it was time for maths, thank goodness jay taught me everything I knew because otherwise I would have failed miserably.

The next day I had three subjects again these were:

History

Physics

French

History was the easiest and most fun I had of history because I loved it.

Then it was physics and it was just like chemistry and biology because I learnt the answers off by heart. And then it was French which I love but I suck at it well I say that and you'll never believe what I got for my result.

The next day I had two:

English

Spanish

These two were as I and jay would say a piece of cake because I knew how to do them and Spanish is the one language (apart from English obviously) that I can do. But I came home from the tests and sat on the couch and fell asleep because I was exhausted then I woke up and I was in bed next to Jay he must have brought me upstairs when I was asleep

A couple of months later I got back my test results I had to go to the school to get them and I went with Ben and Jay because Ben was getting his results as well these were my results in order or how I did them:

Biology: A*

Chemistry: A

Maths: B

History: A

Physics: A*

French: B

English: A*

Spanish: A*

I was so happy with these results because I thought I was going to fail some of them but apparently not. These were Ben's result which I thought were good but he didn't exactly agree:

Biology: C

Chemistry: C

Maths: C

History: B

Physics: C

French: A

English: A*

Spanish: B

I was trying to comfort him when he was upset but it didn't work so I just told him to cheer up and not worry and at least he passed all of them because he could of done worse like not actually pass them.

'Abz is right Ben you did better than I ever did' he chuckled at this because he couldn't believe that he had done worse than Ben "but I guess you can't be good at everything." We came home that day and to celebrate we went out for dinner and we went to the Arjee Bhajee then once we had ate we went home to watch a movie and because everyone was so nice they let me watch Breaking Dawn Part 1 just to make me happy even though it's a… as Jay would say "chick flick." Then after it finished I went to bed and went straight to sleep wow being pregnant and finding out GCSE results is tiring when you're 16.


End file.
